I Hate You
by VioletScriptor
Summary: Chloe is looking forward to spend the summer with her friends, most of all her best friend Simon. But when Simon's older brother, also known as Derek, also known as her worst enemy ever, comes back from college and they accidently get drunk and sleep together, things couldn't get more complicated. Especially when she starts to question her feelings for Derek...Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Worst Enemy Ever

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

"So, are you and Simon a thing?" I turned around and glared at Liz.

"Do we have to go over this _again_?" She gave me an apologetic gaze.

I placed my hand on my right hip. Liz sat on my bed and was in the midst of reading _Teen Vouge_. We were getting ready for my best _guy_ -friend, Simon's, end-of-school party.

I sighed and turned back to the mirror to put on mascara.

"Me and Simon are childhood friends, okay? _Friends._ Nothing more, nothing less. Now, will you stop asking if we are 'a thing'? It's really starting to get annoying."

I carefully put my mascara on my lashes in order to prevent lumps from forming.

"Jeez, relax." Liz whined.

I turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just... I haven't been in a good mood lately, that's all. Plus, that question is just...Argh!"

Liz smirked and shook her head. "It's okay. I know how annoying it must be. I was just asking, because...well, I think I have a crush on him."

I smiled. "That's great! You'll be sweet together." I said and turned around to line my brows.

"So, do you think I should make a move tonight?"

I looked at her in the mirror. "You're asking _me_ about boys? Look, I might _seem_ mature sometimes, but I swear, I know as much about boys as I know about rockets." Liz giggled and I returned to my eyebrows.

After a couple of moments in silence Liz said, "You know, Simon told me his brother was coming to town."

I froze. _Well, fuck._

"Really? How come?" I said as I tried to stay calm while mentally screaming.

"Well, he's just coming back from college for the summer, so he's going to be staying at Simon's. At least, that's what he told me," she said, still looking in her magazine.

"He told you? When?" I still stood frozen with my pencil in my hand, asking why God would ruin my summer vacation in the cruelest way possible.

"Here the other day. We were talking by his locker, you know, about the party and summer and I asked him what his plans were. He said Derek was coming over. I said..."

I stopped listening after that. Just his name made me want to scream.

 _Derek._

You see, the thing is, Derek and I don't really get along. Not at all, actually. I hate his guts and to be more exact, he disgusts me.

It has been like that ever since we met. Sometimes I think that our biggest "disagreement" is Simon.

We both want to be his best friend and we both want to spend time with him. Alone. So when the other comes along, it annoys us. We begin to fight and it all ends in chaos.

I bitterly basked in the 'happy memories' of constant bickering.

Now he was back from college. Yay! How lucky can you be to get to spend your summer vacation with the devil? It was literally the best thing ever.

I don't usually use the word 'enemy' to describe anyone I hate, but Derek was exactly that, my worst enemy _ever_. I hated him the most and now he was coming back!

This is gonna be the best summer ever, I can feel it. Really.

I drove us to the party and we arrived around a half hour late, because my stupid car wouldn't start. I'm terrified of when one of these days it'll break down in the middle of the road and I'd miss my only comfortable mode of transportation. I'd have to walk everywhere, just like freshmen year. That or ask my dad for a ride, which is NOT happening, because, oh yeah, he's somewhere in Brazil or some other country for the past three years, totally avoiding me. There is always my aunt, but I don't want her to "get all up in my business" if you can say that. She would probably think that every guy I meet was my boyfriend and be all mom-like. No thanks.

As soon as we got inside, I got picked up and spun around by someone. When that person sat me down, I saw that it was none other than Simon.

"Chloe! I was getting worried! I thought you had backed out on me." he said, or rather, yelled through the loud music that blared in the background.

"Sherry wouldn't start!" I yelled back. (Sherry was my cherry-red, 100 year old Mercedes.)

"Oh, okay. Come, I want to go somewhere where I don't sound like an old lady," he said and took my hand as he dragged me through his house.

"What did you say, Charles?!" I yelled so loud that the people standing beside gave me a weird look. I just smiled at them and followed the now giggling Simon.

As he dragged us to the kitchen, I realised how many people there _actually_ was at the party. Not that it surprised me, Simon was definitely the popular one in our group of friends, but just being in his huge house with almost the whole school...I was pretty dumbfounded.

When we got to the kitchen, he leaned against the sink and gave me a very Simon-like glare. The kind of glare he usually gave girls, the 'well-hello-there' with a half smirk on his lips, as if he was checking you out. But with me, it was just how he looked at me when we were together. I suppose.

"Can I serve you ladies something to drink?" he asked, taking a vodka bottle behind him.

I gasped. "But Simon! We aren't 21! That would be breaking the rules!"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Since when do you care about rules?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, you're right," I said and snapped the vodka bottle out of his hand. I continued, "Do you have any soda?"

"Yeah, in the fridge, lowest shelf. What about you, Liz?"

I walked to the fridge and took out a 2 litres of grape soda.

Not that I usually drank that much, and when I did I always mixed it with a soda of some kind. Especially when it was vodka. As I unscrewed the soda-bottle I looked over at Simon and Liz, who were now talking by the sink. She looked so happy.

I walked to the sink with the bottles in my hands. When I poured out 1/3 of the grape-soda in the sink, Simon hissed at me. "Chloe! That is quality grape-soda from Walmart!"

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of it before pouring vodka in it. "So," I said, leaning against the sink, sipping my grape-vodka-soda. "How come you didn't tell me Derek was coming over?"

Simon bit his lip. "Because I knew you would give me that look."

"What look? I am not giving you a look!"

He sighed. "That look! That I-can't-believe-you-are-doing-this-to-me-look." I took a sip from my bottle.

"I am not giving you any look,"

"Yeah, right. Besides, if you guys would just get along, there wouldn't be a reason for you to give me that look and you wouldn't be angry that he was coming over."

I lifted my eyebrow, or, tried to. "First of all, I am not angry at you. I just hoped that you would warn me, I mean, tell me about it, instead of making Liz do it."

"I did not-"

I cut him off.

" _Second_ of all, you know exactly why we can't get along. I am sorry for saying this, but he is an arrogant asshole and I absolutely disgust him."

I took a sip of my bottle again.

"Well, thank you for saying that, Saunders. Very nice of you, really," a voice said behind me. I swallowed and gave Simon a glare before turning around.

And there he was, the devil himself. More than a head taller than me, even though I had stilettos on.

His messy jet-black hair was familiar. He gave me the cold shoulder with those intimidating green eyes of his.

"Derek," I said, trying to look just as cold as he was. He lifted his thick eyebrows and gave me a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

I gave him a sugar-sweet smile. "Not in a million years."

He brushed the collar of my gold leather jacket. "I like your clothes, Saunders. It really brings out your inner bitch," he said with a disgusting smirk on his face.

I was wearing a tight, blue, paillette cocktail dress with matching stilettos and a golden leather jacket. I spent a lot of energy and money on this outfit, and there he was, saying it was "bringing out my inner bitch." Thanks, really. I appreciate it.

I smiled even bigger. "Fuck you, Derek,"

"Not in front of the others, Saunders. I thought we had a deal about keeping it secret," he said and winked at me.

"You're disgusting." I said.

"And that's why you love me."

I was just about to give him back when he started to talk to Simon.

"Anyways, Simon, have you seen Liam and Ramon anywhere? We were supposed to meet here, but it doesn't look like they're here."

Simon answered behind me, "Yeah, I think they're outside."

Derek relaxed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, bro. I'll be off then," he said and looked at me. "See you around, Saunders," he then walked away with his hands in his jacket-pockets.

I turned around and made wide eyes. "Can you believe that guy? He's even worse than your sister!"

"Who is?" asked Tori as she was coming over to us.

"Derek," Liz said. Tori gave me a grin.

"Really? I thought you liked Derek." she said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"If by like you mean I want to kick him where it hurts everytime I see him, then yeah, you can say I _like_ him," I said and took a sip from my bottle.

Tori laughed. "You know, sometimes I want to do that to Simon too. But I still love him." she said and messed with Simon's hair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Although we don't have that sexual tension you and Derek have," she said. I frowned,

"We don't-"

She cut me off.

"Yeah, but you do! I mean, every time you two are together, you can almost see it. And the way you look at each other, like you wanna rip each others clothes off? Just," she paused, "WOW! It's kinda sweet, I mean, in a gross way."

"Okay, first of all, I don't want to rip his clothes off, and second of all, the only thing between us is _hate_ , okay? I hate him, he hates me, nothing less, nothing more, okay?" Simon pouted as he gazed over at me.

"I still don't get why you two are like this? Why can't we just all get along?"

I was just about to answer him, but Liz did that for me. "It's like Russia and America. Two very big countries, both wanting to take over the world, and the first is standing in the other's way, so they fight. Not physically, but verbally. Like the Cold War, you know? And they are both very big, representing the ego of these two, and no matter what, they always find something to fight about. Just like Derek and Chloe." Tori lifted her eyebrows.

"Okay, Liz. You can say it like that, I guess." I took a sip from my bottle. "I don't have a big ego, do I?" I asked them. Simon gave me a sweet smile and patted my shoulder.

"Of course not, sweetie. Only for the past two years." I slapped his hand off me and tried to look offended.

"Okay, I think I am gonna go find Rae and Mila. Tori, could you come with me?" Tori gave me an odd look.

"Why would you want me to..." I made a gesture to Liz and Simon with my eyes. She still looked confused.

I sighed in frustration. "Just come, okay?" I said and took her wrist and began to drag her out of the kitchen. "I want to give Simon and Liz some privacy, okay?" I said as we walked down the hall towards the living room, where the music was playing on full volume, blasting in my eardrums.

"Why would you..." I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Why do you think?"

Her eyes lightened with acknowledgement.

"Oh, I see. So you want to get those two together so they would..."

I nodded.

"Exactly."

We got to the doorway of the living room and stopped. Inside the room there was a lot of people. Like, a whole bunch. They were all dancing and jumping and singing along the song and, well partying. I took Tori's shoulder. "Let's find those bitches," I said and pulled her in front of me, so I could use her as a shield.

We found Rae and Mila by the window on the other side of the room. After some small chit-chatting and finishing my bottle, I was ready to party. I must say, I felt pretty drunk by now. I was having fun. I was with my friends and we just finished junior year, the summer was over us and we were _so_ drunk _._ So very, _very_ drunk. _God._

At some point I needed to pee. Or puke. I can't remember. I went upstairs because the bathroom downstairs was full. I must have walked into the wrong room, because I accidently walked into a room with a bed. _There are no beds in bathrooms,_ I thought. _But a bed would be so nice now._ As I walked towards the bed, I took off my heels, since they were _killing me._ I also realized I wasn't alone. Someone was standing by the window, which was open, and apparently smoking. Someone tall, with black hair and a leather jacket. "Derek?" I asked.

He turned around with a cigarette in his hand. "Huh? Oh, it's you," he said and turned around again. I could tell by his voice that he was either drunk or high. I was drunk myself, so it was very hard to decide.

"Since when do _you_ smoke?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Since I was at my first college party. But, shh, don't tell Simon. He would be soooo disappointed," he said and winked at me.

"And you're high too, aren't you?"

He glared. "Funny how you only notice it now but I've been a foot taller than you since middle school." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean... whatever. I thought this was the bathroom, but it's not, so I am just gonna go again. Have a nice night." I said and began to walk away.

"Chloe, wait." he said and put out the cigarette before throwing it out the window.

 _He called me by my name._

"What?" I asked, sitting on the bed. He closed the window and turned around to lean against it.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Boy, I was too tired to answer this question. "Because you always ruin everything. Whenever I am having fun with Simon or when we are just together, you come and make me uncomfortable as if you want me to go away. And then you get Simon to yourself, just as you planned. That's why I hate you. Plus, you treat me like a dumb blonde. I may not get into college at 17, but I am not a dumb bimbo, Derek." I looked at him seriously. I have got over my dizziness as I talked to him. I got more and more angry as I told him these things. Because they were true, every single one of them.

I continued, "And besides, why do you care? You hate me just as much as I hate you." Suddenly he dropped his facade and swung his arms out, "I never said I hated you!" with an irritated look on his face. It was so different than his usual, cold, whatever-expression, that it completely caught me off guard.

"Of-of course you do! Why else would you say all those things to me? Why else would you be after me like this all the time?"

He quickly walked over to me and held my shoulders. "Isn't it obvious? I am in love with you!" he said, looking me in the eyes. I lifted my eyebrows.

"You're so full of shit," I said and he began to laugh.

"You're right, you're right. That was terrible, even for me," he said giggling and drying a fake tear of his eye.

"But you're right. I do think that you are a dumb bimbo," he said. I punched his shoulder. "Auch!" he exclaimed as he began to laugh again.

"You _are_ drunk, aren't you?" I said. He looked at me, still giggling.

"Depends on what you mean by drunk," he said. I rolled my eyes. "So, I guess you put on that dress because you wanted to get laid tonight, any luck yet?" I gave him a middle finger.

"You disgust me," I said.

"Aye, come on. Your boobs look good in it."

I got up. "I'm leaving. Bye, Derek," I said and began walking away.

"Oh, come on. Wanna play truth or dare?" I stopped.

This was an excellent chance to get him to let me leave. If he picked dare, I could say that he should leave me alone. Not the greatest plan ever, but...Or I could just go now. "Please, Chloe. One game. All my friends are high and I am just so bored! I promise to let you go, just one game. Pleeeaseee." I turned around.

"Fine. But please, never use that voice again."

He smiled. "What voice?"

I rolled my eyes. "That 5 year old girl-voice,"

He sat on my right. "Okay, I start," he said. I fell back and laid on the bed.

 _Ahhh, finally._

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I said and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you have a crush on me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Pft, of course not. I'm not an idiot."

He laughed. "Just covering all the bases," he said.

"Okay, whatever. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you stare at my boobs sometimes."

"Yes, as long as I can get away with it."

I laughed. "I knew it, perv."

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Man, don't you ever pick dare?"

"I will if you will."

"Okay, next time I pick dare."

"Fine."

"So, truth: Tell me something that you never told anyone."

"That's a dare."

"No it's not."

"Fine." I thought about it for a moment before I said: "When I was 15 I began to see people who weren't there and my aunt thought I had schizophrenia, so she made me go to a psychiatrist."

"That's deep. How was it?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Turned out I _had_ schizophrenia. Not like, you know, in the movies. I just see some fucked up shit if I don't take my meds. Other than that I get by just as a normal girl at my age would. Still gotta take my meds though. And go to a therapist. But I haven't seen anything in over a year, so I guess I am getting over it." We were silent for a while. This was actually true. I just never talked about it, because I didn't want people to treat me different. Not that they necessarily would, but who knows? I am not gonna take any chances.

I paused.

"Your turn. And you pick dare. So go get me some tequila, thank you."

His face was like stone, impossible to read, but his eyes were sad. He sighed and got up. After a couple of minutes later, he got back and gave me the bottle. I sat up and took a sip. Then another. And another. Then I just kept drinking and drinking.

"Go easy on it, tiger. I don't want you to puke all over the sheets," he said. I stopped and gave him a glare.

"Please, I can outdrink a college boy any day," I said. He laughed.

"Is that so? Give me that," he said and took the bottle.

He took a long sip of it and looked at me. "Your turn by the way. And you picked dare. And I say...hmm." As he was thinking I felt more and more... _drunk._ No doubt now, I was completely wasted. "Do something you will never do again," he said. I looked him in the eyes.

"Is that a dare?" I asked.

"Yes. Come on, do it. A dare is a dare."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I placed my hand on his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him. For a moment he was numb to my touch, but then he kissed me back and boy, was he good at that. He laid a hand on my waist and pulled me closer. Then we both fell on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hangover

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. Not only that, I woke up in a bed that wasn't even mine.

Someone had their arm around me. I turned to see who it was and saw Derek's sleeping face and screamed.

He opened his eyes and screamed too. I quickly got out of the bed and realized that I was in my bra and panties. I pulled the blanket off the bed to cover myself, which exposed Derek's boxer-covered ass.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed. I glared at him.

"What the hell happened last night? We didn't...did we?" I said as I slowly dragged the last few words in disgust.

No, this is not happening. I can't lose my virginity to _Derek._ I couldn't even remember _anything_.

I swore, I'm never going to drink again.

"I don't know, okay? I can't remember shit. Oh, god... what do we do?" He looked around. I did too. Our clothes were lying randomly around the floor and a bottle of tequila sat on the night stand.

"Okay, I have a theory," I said, still a little shocked, "we got drunk and then we fell asleep. We didn't have sex." I finished proudly..

"Okay, but why are our clothes on the floor?" he asked.

That was a good question.

"On the other hand, if we did have sex..." he hesitated, looking at me seriously, "then why aren't we naked? I mean, isn't that the point? That we end up naked?"

I sighed with relief.

"Yeah! Exactly! But-" I bit my bottom lip and gave him a nervous glance. He shook his head.

"I can't think clearly right now, I have a massive hangover. Let's just...get our clothes on, then we can talk about it later." I nodded and began to look for my clothes. My dress was lying beside the bed. I picked it up. I looked at Derek.

He was looking at me. "Could you, you know, _not_ look at me while I get dressed?" He shook his head.

"Sorry. I just... I'm kinda slow when I have a hangover." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you mean always?"

He glared. "Ha ha. Now get dressed. I promise not to look." He turned around and began to put his pants on.

I picked up my dress and dropped the blanket. As I got the dress over my head and began to pull it down over my torso, I watched Derek pick up his shirt from the floor. The last time I had seen him almost naked was about a year ago when we were at their beach house. Although, I hated to admit it and I even hated myself for thinking about it, he looked pretty hot without clothes on. I mean, you can say that about your worst enemy right? That he looked hot without clothes on? That he had a real Ryan Gosling-body and that I kind of felt like Emma Stone from _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ when his character took his shirt off. ' _Fuck! Seriously? It's like you're photoshopped!'_ Man, I loved that movie... Where was I? Oh yeah, getting dressed.

I got my dress on, but I couldn't reach the zipper. "Derek?" He looked at me as he got his shirt on.

"Mhm?"

I bit my bottom lip again. "Could you help me?" I turned around and collected my hair on my left shoulder. He got behind me and zipped my dress up with one hand, while he placed the other on my stomach. His hands were oddly warm and gentle. For a moment I forgot how much I hated him.

I turned around and looked in his eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. His green eyes were so intimidating, yet calm at the same time.

"I still hate you. This doesn't change _anything_." I said under my breath. He giggled. "That's too bad." he said before turning around.

What the hell did he mean by that?

As I was putting on my jacket and he was putting on his socks, I said, "You know, this is technically rape."

He turned around, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I put a hand on my hip. "If we had sex then it's technically rape. You're 18 and I'm 17. According to the law it's rape if an 18 year old fucks a minor." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. But I thought we agreed that nothing happened, unless...it did. Then I would say that you probably did it willingly."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?! You think I would fuck you? I know I was drunk, but no taquila in the world can get me _that_ drunk..." He hissed at me.

"Shh! Do you want the whole neighborhood to know that?" I put a hand on my mouth. "Sorry. But still," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "there's no way in hell I would fuck you, Derek Souza!"

He shot me a look as he was getting his shoes on. "Really? As I recall, _you_ were the one who kissed _me_ last night,"

"I didn't-" I cut myself off.

Last night was slowly coming back to me. We had played truth or dare. I picked dare and he told me to do something I would never do again, and then I kissed him. What was I thinking?!

"But you...you..."I pointed at him, "you kissed me back! And you put your hand on my waist and...and..."

He looked shocked.

"I...I..." I ignored him and tried to remember the rest. "Then we were lying down and... I took my jacket off? Argh! I can't fucking remember!" I exclaimed.

I was scared. I thread my fingers through my hair.

"Okay, calm down!" He walked over to me and took my wrists in with his hands. "Calm down. It will all come back, okay? Until then we have to figure out what to tell the others," he said and seriously set his eyes on mine.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, who do you think? Simon and Tori. What do you think they will think if we come out of the guest room together?"

I hadn't thought about that. "I know what we do," I said.

"Okay, what?" he asked, still holding my wrists.

"I go out first. Then I go down to the kitchen. You stay here and wait around three minutes before coming down. I tell them that I crashed in the bathroom and you tell them that you slept here, okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Good plan." I looked down at our hands.

"You know, you can let me go now. I promise not to pull my hair out," I said.

He looked confused. Then he noticed our hands.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said and let go.

I walked past him and picked up my heels and the tequila on the way out.

"Three minutes from now." I said, looking over my shoulder as I walked out. He nodded.

"I am counting."

I nodded and walked out in the hall, closing the door behind me.

As I walked down the hall towards the stairs, I stopped in front of a mirror on the wall to check my face. The makeup around my eyes were smudged and my lipstick was anywhere but my mouth.

Great, wonderful.

I looked like a prostitute on her way home from work. I tried to get the worst of it off my cheeks with my thumb, but I only made it worse. "Eh, fuck it," I said to the girl in the mirror and rushed down the stairs.

When I got down to the kitchen I saw Simon, looking just as hungover as I felt and Tori, well, looking her usual self. Grumpy, with bed head.

"Morning." I said and yawned as I walked to the table and sat down next to Simon. He looked at me and gave me a smirk. "How come you're still here?" he asked, pouring milk on his cereal.

"Ah, man, I think I crashed in the bathtub upstairs. At least, that was where I woke up. With a bottle of tequila and a huge headache," I said and wiggled the bottle. He laughed as he shook his head.

"I'll make some smoothies for us later, don't worry. My grandma taught me this awesome recipe when I started in high school. All we need is some bananas, milk and honey. Works every time."

I sighed and my stomach grumbled. "That sounds delicious."

He nodded in agreement.

"But first get something to eat." he said. I gave him a smirk.

"Okay, mom," I said as I reached for the jelly.

As I was putting on peanut butter on my PB&J, Derek came into the kitchen and looked at the table. "Ahh, there is no place like home," he exclaimed and sat across from me and next to Tori. He grabbed three toasts at once and began to put jelly on them.

"You look awfully energetic for someone who just woke up," Simon said. Derek looked at him with a smile.

"Trust me, when you spend your whole year living on CupNoodles like me, you'd get pretty happy eating a proper breakfast. Chloe, could you pass me the peanut butter?" Our eyes met.

My eyes widened when I spotted _my_ lipstick _all over his cheeks._ I silently passed him the peanut butter.

"Thank you," he said. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK. What do I do? The others are going to notice..._ In the end I decided to do it the most cliché way one could. I kicked him under the table. "Ahh," he exclaimed and glared. I coughed and picked up a napkin and began to wipe my mouth while giving him a glare. He lifted his eyebrows and picked up a napkin as well, beginning to wipe his face, only to make it worse. _Man, that's really good lipstick,_ I thought. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my PB&J and smacked the jelly and peanut butter toasts together. _This is going to be a long day,_ I thought and took a bite.

"So, when is your dad coming home?" I asked Simon as I chewed my sandwich. "Tomorrow, probably. Yours?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you when I find out it myself," I said.

"And your aunt?"

I shrugged.

"Still at that doctor-fair in New York, as far as I know." It has been like that since my mom died, three years ago.

Well, at least the part with my dad. He always traveled, leaving me with our maid, Annette, who only was around four hours each day, so I was pretty much alone. I drove myself to the therapist when my aunt was in New York, which was rarely, but this summer she was going to be away quite sometime and I hadn't seen my dad in months, although I call him every weekend. Annette is on vacation, so I am left alone with my meds. My meds. That reminded me of something.

I took out my small pill glass from my pocket, the one I always carry around in case I'm, not at home -which is usually the case- because the apartment is awfully empty and gives me agoraphobia, because it's so huge. I took out three pills and put them in my mouth. I took a sip of water with my left hand as I put the pills back in my pocket with my right hand. Over the glass I caught Derek's eyes. I lifted my eyebrow at him. He shook his head and returned to his food.

After breakfast Simon made us all smoothies, which not only was the best thing I've ever tasted, but also took out the most of the headache. Simon found some big, black trash bags and told us to clean up. I could have gone home, it was not my house after all, but I figured that I then would be alone, in the apartment. With Netflix and some Doritos. That sounded fucking boring. So I decided to stay. Besides, Simon was my best friend and I had spent the night in his house, so that was the least I could do. And I still had to talk to Derek.

I began in the livingroom, where the mess was at it's worst. Cups were everywhere and all other kinds of trash was just spread around the room. I was inspecting a large spot on the floor, which suspiciously looked like vomit, when my phone rang and I picked it up with relief, having a reason to get away from the possible-vomit. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Liz, who called me. I answered the phone like I always did: "Domino's, can I take your order?" I could hear her sigh.

"Chloe, I am not in the mood for jokes right now." I held my phone between my shoulder and my ear, as I picked up a cup from the couch. "Hangover?"

Another sigh as I put the cup in the trash bag. "Massive. Hey, where were you last night? I found Rae, Mila and Tori in the livingroom and they said that you went to the bathroom, but I couldn't find you anywhere." I hesitated.

"Oh, ehm, man, I was so wasted. I crashed in the bathtub upstairs with some tequila," I said and giggled. "You know me," I added.

"Oh, okay. Where are you now?" I picked up a half full can of beer.

"Ew!" I exclaimed and threw it in the trash bag. "Sorry, you were saying?" I dried my hand off the couch.

"Where are you?"

"Currently at Simon's, cleaning up after the party. Oh, by the way, how did it go with him?"

"Oh, you know, we talked. About school and summer and that stuff. Then some girls came over and began to...well, you know girls and Simon."

I nodded knowingly.

"Chloe?"

"Huh? Yes, yes I know. Continue."

"Anyways, I told him I would go find you and got out of there. God, Chloe, it was awful. No, like really. They were all over him and it was so awkward..."

"Yeah..." I looked out of the doorway and saw Derek standing in the hallway and staring at the wall. "I'll call you back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Have fun cleaning up," she said and I hung up.

I put the trash bag on the floor and walked out of the room and into the hall. Since my stilettos were still in the kitchen, I had bare feet , so I had to be careful as I walked on the floor, which was covered in broken glass and other disgusting things. When I got out I walked up to Derek. "Hey, Dere-" He cut me off.

"Tell me, what does this looks like to you?"

"What?"

He pointed at the wall.

On it was a huge stain of...something. I tilted my head. "I don't know...slime, maybe?" He tilted his head as well.

"Yeah, could be...either way it's disgusting," he said and made a face. I snorted. "Anyways, what do you want?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Can we go talk somewhere, you know...more private?"

He nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

I walked to the bathroom and he followed me. "Why'd you bring the trash bag?" I asked.

"So if we got caught, I could say that I was cleaning. What's your excuse?"

I shrugged.

"Good idea," I said and kept walking.

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

Chloe walked in the bathroom and I followed her, closing the door behind me. "What's up?" I asked, leaning against the door with the trash bag in my hand. Never thought that I would spend the morning after "my first time" like this. Do people still call it that? First time? It sounds so innocent. Maybe that's the point. I mean, it wouldn't sound so innocent saying it was my first time banging someone. Do people still say bang? I do. It sounds fun. _Bang._ Better than fucking that's for sure. I shook my head.

I had to focus on this. This was serious. I couldn't have slept with Chloe. The list of reasons for that is long, but the first three cover it up pretty well.

1) She, for some ridiculous reason, hated me, and it was awful to think that I lost my virginity to her.

2) Although she was awfully gorgeous, she was also the most annoying person I have ever met in my life.

Lastly, 3) I was pretty sure that Simon had a huge crush on her, and I would be stabbing him in the back if I slept with his girl before he did. But the list goes on and on.

"So, I was thinking," she said as she turned on the faucet and began to wash her eyes and cheeks with the water.

"Yes," I said looking at her stare at herself in the mirror.

Awfully gorgeous. What a waste of hotness...

"I was thinking that I couldn't remember shit and you have to help me out here." she said and turned her head to give me a glare.

I shrugged. "Ehm, okay?" Not that I remembered that much myself, only to the part where we began to kiss. Man, she was really good at it... but after that I had nothing. "Hmm, okay. So, theoretically if we, you know, did it, then," she cringed at the words, but I continued, "then you would probably feel something, wouldn't you?" She shrugged. "I don't feel anything else than a headache," she said. I looked away. "I mean, you know, down there," I said and looked at the floor. Why were we talking about this again?

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Silence, then... "No, I don't feel anything." I looked up at her. "Are you sure?" She put a hand on her hip. A move so Chloe-like that it actually didn't surprise me. Oddly enough.

"If I wasn't sure, why would I tell you I was?" she said, her voice pitching that very Chloe-like way, only when she got angry.

 _For a guy who thinks she's annoying, you sure notice a lot of things about her._ Shut up, brain. "Do you feel anything?" she asked me. That question caught me completely off guard. Did I feel anything? Not down there, that's for sure. Well, except when... my eyes flicked at her cleavage. _Dresses like that should be forbidden... Perv._

I quickly looked away.

"No, nothing," I said a little too loud. I looked back at her, looking in her eyes. _Focus on her eyes._ They were amazingly blue. Like a cloud-free sky on a summer day. That sounded totally dumb, but I didn't know what else to compare it to. They were so huge and innocent, even though I knew she was anything but that. Maybe that was why she acted like that all the time. A little too loud, a little too dirty, a good girl gone "bad", if you can say that. Dressed like that, like she didn't care if the world was watching, because, well, she didn't. I tried to remember when she changed to this.

I remember clearly how she was afraid of everything when we were kids and I loved teasing her about it. She had an awful stutter throughout middle-school. And then came high school... and something happened... her mom died the summer before freshman year. When she started, she was very introverted and she didn't talk to anyone, not even Simon, and then she disappeared. I knew now that it was because she had schizophrenia and she was in "rehab" or whatever you call it. And then she returned first for sophomore year, my senior year, and she was somehow _different._ So bold and brave, teling me to go fuck myself and all other kind of things. And last night, when she accused me from trying to steal Simon from her, it was unbelievable. What was all that about?

I didn't try to steal _anyone_. Simon was my brother, I just wanted to befriend his friends. But she was mean, bitchy even. So I got back at her. And that's how we started this whole thing. I told her the truth yesterday. I didn't hate her. She was annoying, yes, but I didn't _actually_ _hate_ her. I didn't care how many times she called me disgusting or whatever, I still wanted to get along with her. So I tried to play after her rules and look where we are now... I have slept with someone who hated me. _God._

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

He was looking at me for what seemed like a minute or so. His were even greener than I remembered, it was also the first time we had looked at each other like that.

Staring at each other.

I shook my head and turned to the sink where the water still ran. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Most of the lipstick was gone, but my eyeliner was now covering my eyes, making me look like a racoon. Great. I began to wash it off.

"I think you should take a pregnancy test," he said out of the blue. I froze in action and slowly turned my head to him.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I said, trying not to yell at him.

"I mean, if we had sex and I, well came, then you might be pregnant." he said, leaning against the door with crossed arms, looking like he was talking about math.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He shook his head.

"I am actually not. You should get yourself tested."

I sighed in frustration. "Fine. But, were we really that drunk that we didn't use a condom? If we did it, I mean." I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Well, I don't have one on me and I am pretty sure you don't either, so..." I cut him off.

"How'd you know?" He shrugged and gave me a smirk.

"Sweetie, no matter how hot you look in that dress, you aren't getting laid in it," he said with a grin.

I was caught between blushing and punching him in the face for that comment. _Why not both?_ But before I could decide, he said: "You're adorable." Okay, that's it. "No! I am sexy, I am R-rated sexy. And I am gonna get laid! Maybe not in this dress, but I am. And it's gonna be with someone I love and someone who loves me and doesn't stare at my boobs all the time like you!" His grin turned into a smirk.

"Okay first of all, I don't stare at them _all the time_ ," I scowled at him, "and _second_ of all, I am a boy. You can't blame me! Boys like round things," he said and gesture to me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I lifted my eyebrows.

"No! God, no. I am just saying you have curves... why are we talking about this again?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever," I said and continued washing my face.

When I was done and did the best I could at washing all the makeup away, I turned to Derek who still was leaning at the door. "How do I look?" I asked and put a hand on my hip. He gave me a smirk.

"Like a racoon after a wild friday night," he said. I nodded.

"Perfect, that was exactly the look I was going for. Now let's get out of here before they begin to think we take a shower together," I said and pushed him away from the door to open it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 re-uploaded**

* * *

Chapter 3

Black

 **Chloe's P.O.V**

It took us hours to clean up the house, but somewhere at 3 pm we were done and the house looked just like it always did, clean and mysteriously slime-free. I said my goodbyes, hugged Simon, gave an awkward hug to Tori and an even more awkward handshake for Derek, and walked out of the house towards my car. I started old Sherry and put her in gear. As I drove out onto the street, my mixtape began to play. I liked to call it that, despite it actually being a small USB loaded with songs. It suited the old-school feeling you'd get when you drove in my, for lack of better words, vintage car.

Ultraviolence with Lana Del Rey was playing.

' _With his ultraviolence, ultraviolence, ultraviolence, ultraviolence…'_

I drove around the corner and focused on the road. I couldn't decide weather I could truly relate to the lyrics because of how I felt about Derek; that bitter-sweet feeling I had about him this whole morning.

' _I can hear sirens, sirens. He hit me and it felt like a kiss. I can hear violins, violins…'_

Or because of my dad, who I loved and missed, but who I also wanted to, at the same, fuck off when he babbled about how "busy" he was or how he was "working", when in actuality he was simply avoid me. Ever since I got out of that mental hospital and attempted to single handedly cope with my medication in his absence.

Another line from Lana's song echoed through my thoughts, ' _Give me all of that ultraviolence…'_

Fuck both of them.

By the time I had gotten home gotten extremely pissed at the both of them. In Derek's case, I hated how he was such an ass and how he tried to show me how much he wasn't. Meanwhile he continues his perverted jokes that only lead me to believe more in his crude manners.

And in the case of my father, I disliked how he ignored me. How he avoided me and was never actually being there to comfort me when I needed him the most. He left a giant hole in my heart for cutting me out of his life.

I groaned and threw a pillow from the couch at the wall behind the TV. The pillow hit the wall with a soft _puff_ and flopped on the floor.

"Okay, relax," I reminded myself and walked to the wall in my heels. I picked up the pillow and brushed it off ensuring no dirt resided on its surface and subsequently placed in back where it belonged. As I was standing over the couch, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head towards it, nearly giving myself a whiplash, and saw a little girl with hair over her face. Her eyes were completely black, just like her hair and she looked right at me. Then she began to laugh. For a moment I just stood there and watched her laugh.

I told myself, ' _It's just a vision. It's not real. It's only in your head.'_ I shook my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again the girl was gone. That was my que to take me meds.

I quickly walked out of the living room and into the bathroom, where I opened the closet over the sink and grabbed that little, yellow, plastic pill-glass that I had come to know as my only way to sanity. As I swallowed the pills, no water needed, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I hadn't cut my hair in centuries. It was long, almost at my waist, tangly and had a hint of strawberry. Just like my mother's.

I found it incredible how I looked increasingly more like her as I grew. My hair, my eyes, my nose and to be honest, my entire face resembled my mother's and I hated it. It meant that every glance in the mirror would painfully remind me of her. My chest ached at the thought of seeing her and I couldn't take the pain that prevented me from breathing.

I scowled at the girl in the mirror. "It's the hair" I murmured to myself. It's all about the hair.

Thus, I convinced myself that if I wanted to do anything about it, it had to be done now.

As in right now.

When I got back from the supermarket it was around 4 PM. I decided it was time to call my dad. It rang five distinct times. "Steve Saunders speaking," a voice said on the other side.

"Hi dad, it's me," I said.

"Chloe! How are you? Is school going well?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just finished junior year, so I'm gonna be senior after summer, and then off to college and-" He cut me off.

"That sounds good honey. Listen, something just came up, can I call you back later?"

I hesitated. "Oh, okay. Sure."

A sigh of relief was heard. "Great. Bye, sweetie." he said.

"Bye dad." I replied to the empty line.

I looked at the phone and tried to hold my tears back. In the end I got up and threw it on the couch that I was sitting on a moment ago. I walked out in the kitchen and found a pair of large scissors. "Perfect."

I took the bag with the hair color and the scissor out into the bathroom.

An hour later I washed the color out of my hair and dried it with a blow dryer in my room. Once again I looked in the mirror, but this time I saw a completely different girl. A girl with shoulder-long, messy, black hair and matching eyebrows. I looked nothing like myself. That good-girl look I had before, the one totally out of my character, my bold personality, was gone now. I looked like a real rebel. A girl that didn't give two shits about the world and what others thought. It was exactly how I wanted it to be.

"How's that for adorable now, huh, Derek?" I said to the mirror. The girl in the mirror gave me a big grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- reuploaded**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sherry Is Dead

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

Monday morning I put on a black coat, despite the scorching weather, and drove Sherry towards Williamsville, hoping to get as far away as I could from the town to buy a pregnancy test. I stopped at a gas-station on 90. I put on my Ray-Bans and wrapped a scarf around my neck. I got out of the car and walked in the store. A girl my age, maybe a little older, but definitely someone I had never seen before, stood by the counter. I walked up to her. "A pregnancy test, thank you," I said and put 50 dollars on the counter. She chewed her gum and made a bobble while glaring at me.

"What kind?" she asked.

I panicked. There were different _kinds_?

"Ehm, the one that takes the shortest time, but can be trusted?" I giggled nervously. She gave me another glare and blew another bubble.

It popped.

She stuck her hand under the counter and took out three boxes. "Look, this one is for if ya' fucked him under a week ago," she said and pointed at the first one, "this one is if ya' fucked him over a week ago," she pointed at the middle one, "and this one if ya' fucked him over three weeks ago. So which is it?" I was a little shocked by her sudden 'help', although in actuality I really appreciated it.

"Ehm, the first one," I said. The girl nodded. She had a slight Brooklyn accent, now that I came to think of it.

"Okay, so watcha do is you pee on the stick and wait 20-30 minutes, okay?" she said and chewed her gum. I nodded. "And then you dry it and if it's one stripe, then you're lucky, and if it's two stripes, then you're fucked, got it?" I nodded again.

"That'll be $24.95, ma'am," she said and blew another bubble. I moved the 50 dollar closer. She grabbed it and put it in the cash register. She took out the change and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said and took the little box and rushed out of the store.

I put the box on the passenger seat and started Sherry. I put her in gear and headed home.

Then on route 190 something happened. She began to scratch and she made odd noises that was clearly a bad sign.

"What the..." I mumbled and pulled her over. She turned off. Turned back on. Then she made this sad little sound, almost like a sigh. _Prrrr._ And then she was dead.

"No. No, no, no, no! This is not happening!" I punched the steering wheel in frustration and got out of the car. It was smoking from underneath the hood pad; the smoke thick and black. I opened the pad and it blew all over me.

I coughed a couple of times and felt the tears behind my eyelids.

"Sherry..." I whined.

Okay, pull yourself together. I had to call someone.

"Jefferson & Son's, Matt Jefferson speaking, what can I help you with?"

"Matt? Hey, it's me, Chloe. Saunders." I pause.

"Oh, hi! You're in my english class, right?"

"Yes, yes, that's me. Listen, my car broke down at 190 and it looks really bad."

Another pause.

Some noise in the background. "I'll come pick you up, okay? When we get back at the workshop I'll get one of the guys to look at it."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, Matt. I'm right behind,"I looked around, "the 62 bridge."

"I'll be there in 10." He hung up and I sighed. I opened the passenger seat and took out the pregnancy test and put it in my purse.

10 minutes later Matt hooked old Sherry to his truck and opened the passenger seat for me. I got in and closed the door.

"Did you color your hair?" he asked as we began to drive towards the shop.

"What? Oh, yeah, I did," I said and brushed my hair.

"What's with the outfit. Aren't you hot?" I gave him a smirk.

"No, not really," I said. We talked some more, about school and such and soon we were at the workshop.

"Okay, we're here," he said and turned off the car. He jumped out of the seat and yelled into the open shop, "Aye, Derek! Come here, I got a job for ya'!"

Did he say Derek?

And there he was, in his own 6'2 feet tall person with dirty hands, hair up in a knot and a blue coveralls, looking all mandy and auto mechanicy. He had his sleeves rolled up and his overarms showing.

"Derek? Since when do you work here?" I asked as I got out and shut the door.

"Oh, you know each other?" Matt asked.

"He's my best friends brother," I said, still looking at Derek. He tilted his head and looked confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. I pulled my glasses up on my forehead and looked at him.

"Seriously?" I said and, just to make it easier for him, put a hand on my hip. His eyes widened as he recognized me.

"Chloe? Since when do you have... _black, short_ hair? And it looks like you're on you're way to a funeral..." I rolled my eyes slightly hurt by his comment.

I fake sobbed, for dramatic effect.

"Haven't you heard? Sherry's dead!" I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and dried the invisible tears off.

He gave me a weird look, I wasn't sure if he took me seriously. "Okay...and who is Sherry?" I gestured to the car.

"The car! My car! And she is deaad," I sobbed again.

"Is that so? Well, I am sure I can do something about it." he said and looked at the car. "Come on, Matt, let's get it to the workshop." They got the car off the truck and got it into the shop.

As Derek was trying to save Sherry, I sat on a chair by the phone, watching him working. Not that I understood what he was doing, but no matter what it was, it looked very complicated. Not to sound like a cliché damsel in distress, god I hate those- woman can save themselves, for God's sake!- but when it came to cars, I was completely clueless. So, thank God I had Derek.I never thought I'd say that.

A couple of times he almost started her, exclaiming, "I think I got it!", but then she'd die again and the other men at the shop would giggle at him while working at their own cars. After an hour and a half, he stopped trying and came over over to me. As he was drying his dirty hands off in a dish-towel, he gave me the update on the resurrection of Sherry.

"Okay so I got good news and bad news. The good news is that I finally found out what was wrong with your car. The engine is completly dead and we would have to order a new one. And the bad news? It will take a couple of days for it to get here and then another day to install it and..." he looked at me with a sad smirk, "I think she will be as good as new in under a week," he said.

I sighed. "Well, I am glad you tried," I said and got up.

"Chloe, wait," he said. I turned around and looked at him. "I have lunch now. Want me to drive you home?" I hesitated.

"I don't know if that's a..." He cut me off.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," he said with an irritated tone.

"Okay, okay, you drive me," I said, a little scared.

"Great. I'll just have to change, then I'll be right back, okay? Stay here." he said and rushed away.

I waited.

After 10 minutes a guy came up to me. He must have been around 20 or so. He had blonde, greasy hair and a disgusting smile on his face. "Hey sweetcakes, are you lost?" he asked. His voice had a slight southern accent to it and he was speaking very slowly. I saw some of his buddies standing in the back and staring at me. Ew.

"No. I am here with my car. She's dead and I needed someone to fix her." I smiled innocently.

"Oh I can fix it for ya' alright. And then I can fix ya' too, if you know what I mean." he brushed his nose with his thumb.

"No thanks. I don't do drugs." I said calmly, although I was internally screaming inside for Derek to hurry _the fuck up_.

"Well, it doesn't have to be drugs, honey. I have a whole lot of other stuff too, ya' know?" He stepped closer to me and whispered. "I know a lot of fun things we can do together..." I was just about to kick him between his legs when…

"Malloy! You back the fuck off from her!" Derek came rushing towards the scene and stepped in front of me, blocking the guy.

"Oh, sorry Souza. I didn't know this was your girl..." I cut in.

"I am not his girl!" Which only made the guys friends laugh.

"Ugh, and a feisty one too. Good luck with that one." he said.

"Fuck off, Malloy," Derek said. That somehow worked.

"Okay, fine. I was just trying to have a little fun..." He walked to his friends who were already so done, that they were crying.

Derek turned around and took my shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he do something to you?"

I glared at him. "I'm fine. What the hell took you that long?"

He sighed. "I couldn't find my keys, sorry. But at least I got here in time to save you..." I lifted my eyebrow.

"Save me? Oh sorry, do I look like a helpless little girl to you? I had the situation perfectly under control!" I said and crossed my arms.

His eyes grew colder.

"Is that so? 'Cause it didn't look like that to me." he said and his eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well, I did," I said. "And if you would stop treating me like a child all the time, maybe you would see it." I said and tried to stare back at him.

"Maybe if you didn't act like one, I wouldn't have to."

I gave him a bitter-sweet smile. "Fuck. You," I said and began to walk away.

With my back turned to him, I put my sunglasses on again and kept walking. Behind me I heard him yell, "Chloe, don't be ridiculous!" I just put a middle finger in the air.

I could hear the man from before telling Derek, "Looks like your girl's leaving you, Souza."

 _She is indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All charecters belong to Kelley Armstrong**

Chapter 5

Why Do I Care?

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I was walking by a Walmart, not that far from the workshop, and I had litterrely no idea where I was heading or which way my appartment was, but I kept walking. Because I was proud and stubborn and I didn't want to give under Derek. He drove up to me and rolled the windows down. "Chloe, come on. Get in the car." I gave him a glare through my sunglasses. "No," I said and kept walking. He drove slowly after me. "Look, I am sorry I said that back at the shop, okay? I was really mad at Malloy and..." I cut him off. "I don't care," I said and kept walking. "Oh, for Christ sake, this is absoulutly rediculous, Chloe!" He exclaimed. "No it's not," I said, trying to sound cold. "You don't even know where you are going!" he said and I could hear the irretation in his voice. "So?" I said. "That's it! I had it!" He stopped the car and walked out of it. I kept walking. He walked up to me and grabbe my forarm.

"Let go of me," I said calmly. "No! You are getting in that car, even if I have to drag you inside it and tie your hands and feet. I don't want you to walk around and get lost." I tried to pull my arm out of his grib, but he was holding me too tight. Suddenly I felt a bubble pop inside me. Wether it was one that have been there only the last few days or one that had been there for the past two years, I don't know...but it popped and so did I.

"Why do you care?!" I yelled, way louder than I wanted. An old couple walking by gave us a weird glare. I looked at Derek. He looked shocked at me. "I...what?" His voice sounded raspy, like he had something stuck in his throat. I could feel the tears stream out of my eyes. Pass the sunglasses and down my cheeks. "Why...do you care?" I sobbed. He let go of my forarm and looked at me with his green eyes. "Why do I care? Chloe... how could I not care? I have known you my whole life. And yes, I admit, I have been teasing you when were kids and all, but... that doesn't mean I don't care about you..." I cut him off. "But you hate me! You have always hated me!" He just shook his head. "I never said that, Chloe. I never hated you. Yes, at times I think you are annoying and a real pain in the ass, but.. I never hated you." That took me off guard. "I don't... I always thought that... I thought you hated me for being friends with Simon and..." I cut myself off. _And what?_

"I don't. I never did. I think it's great for Simon to have a friend like you. I wish I had someone like you." I looked at him through my glasses. He looked away, not meeting my glare. "Now, will you please get in the car so I can drive you home before my lunch is over?" All I could do was nod. I walked to the car and got in the backseat. He got in the driver seat and started the car.

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

As I drove towards her appartment building I thought about what the hell happened to her over the past two years. How the hell did she go from sweet and innocent to rebelious and...unstaible. But before I could manage to form the question in my head, she opened her mouth and spoke:

"That summer my mom died... I think something broke in me. I don't know. It was just before they found out about my schizophrenia, maybe her death cost it to burst out? I don't know. I tried to cope with it the whole semester, but I just...couldn't. So after New Year's my aunt, since my dad was abcent all the time, decided that I should get in rehab. She send me to this group home, Lyle House, and that was where I stayed for the next couple of months.

When I got out the school-year was almost over, so I didn't see any meaning in starting in school again. Over the summer... I don't know, changed, can you call it that? I convinced my self that if I weren't sutch a "good girl", then, maybe, my dad would finally get home and we could handle it together...but he didn't. He never did. He only comes home when he feels like it. Or when he can't get away with staying at a hotel anymore. Sometimes it's because he has work here, so he isn't even home when he is _home..._ I just...for the past two years I haven't had anyone who cared about me, well besides my aunt, and she kind of _have_ to do that, so when you come here and do something like this... I don't know, I just thought I didn't matter."

I looked at her in the mirror. She had her sunglasses off and her coat was open, showing off a black crop-top. She had loosened her scarf and was looking out of the window. "Simon cares about you. Liz cares about you. Heck, even Tori cares about you," I said, watching her in the mirror. She looked up and her eyes met mine. They were wet and sad and she looked like a little kitten, sitting there, all alone, crying.

"I know. I just forget about it sometimes. Sorry," she said. I shook my head. "Don't say sorry to me, you didn't do anything." She looked surprised at me. "But I hate you! I always had and..." I shook my head and smiled. "Well, that must be something that I need to worry about, not you." "Yeah, but..." I cut her off. "Now, what were you really doing out in the warm looking like someone who was buying something from the black market?" She smiled mysteriously. "Wouldn't you like to know? No, but for real, I was buying a pregnancy test in Williamsville," she said. I chuckled. "And they didn't think you were an FBI agent undercover or a maffia-boss?" She rolled her eyes. "No. Or, I don't think so..." I chuckled again.

"And the hair?" I turned to the right and she got thrown to the left side. "Well..." she said catching her breath, "I thought I needed some change." I shrug as I parked in a spot outside her appartment building. "I liked it better when you had blond hair," I said, putting my car in gear and rooling the windows down. She picked up her purse and said: "That was exactly why I changed it," she said with a smirk and got out of the car. As she got over to the passengerseat window, she leaned in over it, showing off her clevage. _Don't look, don't look..._ "You know, you can join me for lunch. If you want to, of course... I feel like I should pay you off somehow," she said. She had her coat over her forarm and her sunglasses were on her forhead.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." She gave me a smirk. "Derek, don't be ridiculous," she said and put on her sunglasses before turning around and walking away from the car. "Fuck it," I mumbled and turned off the engine.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, they were really nice, and I cant wait to hear what you think about the rest of the story. Have a nice weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah! I am sooooo happy that you guys liked it so far! Barayah, thank you sooo mutch! I loove that you like it and it really made my day! Here is then next chapter and nr 7 will be up soon. Hope you liked this one as well :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Waiting...

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

She opened the door to her appartment and walked in. I followed her. As she got in, she threw her coat on the coutch and put her arms up with an : "Welcome to mi casa!" She turned around and smiled to me. I gave her a dull smirk. "Just make yourself confortable in the kitchen. I never use it, so you might want to dust off first," she said and put her keys on the kitchen island. I shot her glare and sat on a barchair by the island. She put her bag down on the table next to me and walked over to the closets.

"So...what would you like to eat?" She opened the closets, and disapaered behind the door. "I don't know...what do you have?" She stuck her head out from behind the door and gave me a smirk. "CupNoodles," she said with a teasing glare.

I lifted my eyebrow at her. "You are cruel, Chloe Saunders. But fine, I'll have one. Since you've decided to torture me..." Her smirk grew bigger, turning into a teasing smile. "I'm kidding. What kind of monster do you think I am?" I put my elbow on the table and supported my head with my palm. "Do you want an honest answer?" I said and shot her a glare.

She showed me her tongue. "Jerk. But, luckly for you, I am in my nice cornor today..." I lifted my eyebrows. "Oh, so the cows are finally flying?" She rolled her eyes and continued. "Make yourself a sandwitch or whatever," she said and walked over to her bag. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Looking for the test," she said. "Ah," she exclaimed and pulled out a box. "Okay..." I said. The momemt of truth was upon us. "Go on, eat something. I'll go in the bathroom and do this," she said with a serious voice, her eyes looking intencely on the box. I couldn't speak, I was to nervous now. What if 'it' _did_ happen... and I got my brothers best friend pregnant? I was so screwed...

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I walked out to the bathroom and pulled my pants down. When I was done I layed the stick on the sink and washed my hands. After I dried them off in the towel, I took a look in the mirror. A girl with black, messy hair was looking back at me. She loked terified. What if... How would we even make it work? _"We"_ Derek is as mutch part of this as I am. It takes two... But still, _how?_ Abortion? It has to be it. I can't become teen-mom and I can't force Derek to be there for me, no matter how mutch I hated him...or was it even about hate anymore? Was it something else now? _What? What could it posibly be?_ I shook my head. No way I had fallen in love with _Derek._ No fucking way.

I got back to the kitchen and put on a little smile. "Well, now we only have to wait around a half hour before...we find out.," I said as I sat down on his right side, on the cornor of the table so that we were sitting on eatch our side. "Yeah... have you... You know, thought about what we'll do if... you know..." he said with a rasphy voice. I noticed that it gets rasphy every time he's nervous or unsure... and also that it made it around 50% sexier...wait, what?

"No. Or, yeah, sort of. I don't want to keep it," I said and looked down at my hands and peeled the skin on my fingers. "You don't? I mean, I understand that it'll make you a teen mom and that, and well, I am probably not the guy to be the father..." His voice cracked and he coughed slightly.

"No, it's not because of that. Or partly yes, being a teen mom would totally suck...It's more because, well, schizophrenia is a hereditarily disorder, so the chances that the kid would get it, too are pretty high and, well, I wouldn't do that to anyone, expecially my own child...I am not planing on having chlidren at all, for the fact, so really, there is not mutch to it..." I looked up at Derek, who was looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Chloe," he said, his voice still slightly rasphy. I shook my head. "Don't be. It's my fault. I got drunk, I kissed you..." "I kissed you back! But maybe, nothing more happened, eventhough I still can't remember anything from that night... why did you do it though?" I shrug.

"You gave me a dare. Do something you'd never do again. I was tired, and well, not that creative, so I thought that kissing you would be the most obvious thing... why did you kiss me back?" I looked him in the eyes. He looked at a point right next to my ear. "I...I don't know. I thought that...never mind..." He looked away and shook his head. "No, tell me. What did you think?" I leaned closer to him.

He looked at me. "I can't remember what I thought, okay? I was drunk." His voice sounded slightly irretated. Weather it was towards me for asking the question or towards him self for bringing it up, I don't know. But I did know that he didn't tell the truth. Derek was maybe good at hiding things, but after knowing him for almost 10 years, I'd knew that when he lied, he'd never look the person in he eyes and would slightly bite his left cheek as he was speaking. Just like he was doing now.

"Fine. Forget I asked," I said and leaned back. He was still biting his cheek, now more intence. "Can I smoke in here? It wouldn't set an alarm off or something, would it?" he suddenly asked. I crossed my arms. "I guess you can, I don't mind," I said and looked at my phone. 10 minutes left before... The sound of a lighter was loud in the empty appartment and the smoke made my eyes wet. I looked up at Derek, who was desperetly inhaling the cigarette, looking around the apartment, eyeing everything but me.

"Why do you do it?" I asked. He shrug. "Calms my nervs. Allthough weed is a lot better, but... Well, let's just say that the person who used to deliver is not delivering anymore," he said and took another drag. "The guy from the workshop? Was he your dealer?" He quicly looked at me. "We were...well, I wouldn't call it friends but...yeah, let's just say he was my dealer. I met up with him at the party and told him that I took a summer job at the workshop, where he and the others also were working. Since Matt was a good friend of Simon's it wasn't that hard to get in.

He was teasing me, like in the good old days...but it wasn't the same, you know? Those guys are only muscles, no brains, and now that I got into college I kinda feel like... I don't know... Like I actually have a chance to acomplish something with my life, while those guys would probably still work at the workshop the next 10 years...I just felt so out of place... and then the thing with you and Liam happened and I just...I told him how it was. That I was done with his gang. It was fun as long as it lasted, but hitting on minors is not fun."

"Yet you still stare at my boobs..." I said and gave him a smirk. As to outline my point, his eyes quickly looked at my clevage, before returning to my face, looking at me with pink cheeks. "I...You are not doing it easier by showing them off," he said, his voice beginning to sound rasphy. I gave him a grin. "Sorry, I take a huge sweatshirt on next time." He looked at me. "Really?" "No. It's summer, Derek. Girls wear little clothes, get used to it. Besides, how would you feel if I made a comment everytime you showed off your sixpack? Or if I stared at your stomach all the time?"

He looked at me with a smirk. "I don't go with my shirt over my head all the time," he said. "But what if your shrits were made that way? What if the only way for you not to melt in the sun, was to go with reavealing clothes? How would you feel if girls, all the time, stared at you like you were candy in a candy store?" "Well, now that you say it, it's not like they don't do it already..." He winked at me as he turned off the fag in the sink and threw it in the trash. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Gross. I am just trying to point out that sociaty litterly tells us to show off and to be atractive, but as soon as we forfill the task, we get called sluts and whores, just because we _don't_ want to be with every single guy we meet. The whole system is so fucked up and it's just...Argh!" I exclaimed a roar. Derek looked suprised at me as he sat down on his chair again.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop being a perv. Just promise me never to do that again," he said, looking a little scared. I shook my head. "Sorry, I got carried away," I said as my phone rang, showing me that the time was over. We both looked at it and I felt a nausea in my throat.

* * *

 **OOOh, cliff hanger! Don't worry, nothing will happen. Sort of. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and please review bc I really enjoy reading them :)**

 **Sencerly, ThatIndieGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The moment of truth is upon us... I changed my because I got tired of it, it's VioletScriptor from now on. Anyways, read and see...**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Moment Of Truth

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

"Well, the time has come," she said as we both looked at the phone. "Yeah..." I said. My heart was beating in my chest like crazy and I could feel my pulse rushing through my body. I looked up at her and looked into her nervous eyes. "I'll go look," she said, her voice making a slight crack, as if she was so nervous she forgot how to speak.

I sat alone for a minute. My hands felt sweaty and my heart beating fast. She came from around the cornor with a plastic stick in her hand, which I figured to be the test. "Well..." she said, her face completly un-readible. "Looks like you're going to be a..." My eyes wided as she began the sentence.

"A batchelor for a little longer! Syke!" She exclaimed and waved with the stick. My heart stopped for at second. "What? You're not pregnant?" She smiled, reliefed. "No. Thank _God_ ," she said. I nodded. "You really got me there for a moment," I said. She gave me a teasing smirk. "That was kind of the point," she said and walked over to the trash can to throw the stick out.

"Are you sure though?" I asked, still a little nervous. "Yes, I am," she said and looked serious at me. "The girl in the store told me that one stribe meant no baby. It showed one stribe. Besides, when you think about it, we _did_ have our underwear on, so I doubt that we got any longer than that. It was good to check though, just to be on the safe side, but still. I think we just took our clothes off and fell asleep."

She leaned against the sink and crossed her arms. I looked at her. "Yeah... I think your theory makes sence. Now that I think about it, actually, I remember you taking your clothes off and lying in bed next to me..." I looked nervously at her. "And then I fell asleep," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. "I just remembered it now," I said. It was a lie. I remembered way more than just that. I remembered almost everything. I woke up sunday morning and remembered everything.

I remembered how she kissed me, she tasted like alcohol and, well, Chloe. Remembered how we took our clothes off and giggled as we did it. Remembered how I told her that I was a vergin and she giggled, telling me that I was to hot to be that. Remembered how she lied on top of me and kissed me. Again and again. She said it was fun. She told me I was cute when I wasn't an asshole.

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

I remembered more now. I knew he was lying, he was chewing his cheek again, and I wondered if he remembered as mutch as me.

Remembered how he kissed my neck and I moaned slightly. How he kissed my belly and I couldn't stop laughthing because it tickled. Remembered how he told me that he always thought I was beautiful and how he wished I didn't hate him so mutch. Told me I was his first kiss. I told him he was mine.

I remembered the feeling. I was drunk, yes, but there was another feeling too. The way he looked at me that night. Like I was the best thing that ever happened to him. The feeling of joy and...and... I shook my head. No, we were just drunk. And apperently very horny. But I clearly remember how I got sleepy all of the sudden, and how he layed the blanket on us and...kissed my hair and told me goodnight. And we fell asleep. I still had my underwear and bra on.

I had remembered since sunday, but I still wanted to check, just what if, something had happened. But it was clear now. We didn't have sex. We just...cuddled. Not the best thing you could do with your worst enemy, but deffenetly not the worst. Not that I wanted it to be true, the thought of loosing my verginity to Derek was...odd.

I had known him since elementary-school and the thought of him and me, together, naked... It was just weird. And becides, I hated him. _Ah, yes, remember. Remember, remember, remember. You hate him. You have always hated him and you always will. But you still kissed him. But you hate him. You think he's hot and when he want to, he's is actually pretty fun and a great person... But you hate him. Hate, hate hate..._

There was an awkward sillence between us now. It was like we both knew what had happened, but we didn't want to talk about it, because that will mean that we knew what had happened and we have not told the other about what we knew and...

"Derek," I said right as he said "Chloe..." We looked at eatch other with a smirk. "I...I think we should just forget about it, okay? Go back to our normal bahavior and act like it never happened," I said looking at the table beside his hand. "Yeah...Now that we know nothing had happened...n-not that I remember anything..."His voice cracked once more. _Liar_.

I nodded. "Yeah, me neither," I said and looked up at him. I think he knew. He knew I was lying as well. But somehow, the sillent agreement between us was made at that moment. Never talk about it, never think about it. Just go back to hating eatchother.

"I...I should go. My lunch was over 15 minutes ago and I don't want to get fired on the first day," he said. I nodded and walked him out to the door. "So, I'll guess this is it. Next time we meet it's back to the same 'I hate you', right?" I said and looked at him. His green eyes were looking into mine and it was like déjà vu. Friday night, the guest room... I looked away.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I call you when your car is ready to be picked up, okay?" he said. I nodded. "Yeah, it's fine," I said to the floor. "Goodbye, Saunders," he said, just like in the good ol' days, the cocky tone he used even made me giggle a little. I looked up and saw that typical, arrogant smirk on his face. It almost felt like non of this ever happened. "Goodbye, Souza," I said and gave him a half smirk. He shook his head with a smile and opened the door. "Bye," he said and walked out.

I closed the door behind him and leaned against it and slided down on the floor with a sight. "I am not falling for Derek," I said to myself. I took my hands up to my face. "I am _not_ ," I said and sighted. "Fuck."

 **Derek's P.O.V**

As I drove back to the workshop I could only think of one thing. The way she looked at me before I walked out. Like she... No, it can't be. She hated me. Or, from now on she will, again. What had happened between us the past few days... Was never to speak of. It didn't happen. I didn't say all tose things to her, she didn't say them to me. End of story. Right? Then why did she still pop up in my head all the time? Why was I still thinking abut her? She hated me. Right?

I shook my head and focused on the road. I can't fall for her. I just _can't._ We are litterly ice and fire, it will never work. _And_ she was my brothers best friend, so it only made it worse. But i just couldn't get her out of my head...

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Things are begining to spice up, aye? Please review, it helps out a lot. Have a good weekend!**

 **VioletScriptor**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I AM NOT DEAD! So, sooooo sorry I haven't been that active in, like, forEVER. Anyways, I am back with another chapter on the fan favorite- I hat you ;)))) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Movie Night

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

The next day I just stayed at home and chilled for myself. Watched some Netflix, stuff like that. Around 2 pm my phone rang and picked it up with a "Hello?" "Chloe! Honey, how are you?" It was my aunt Lauren. "Oh, I'm great. You know, vecation and all." A slight chuckle on the other side.

"Ah, yes. Being a teenager, I think I remember how it was...You're not attending any crazy parties, are you?" I smiled. "Of course not. You know me, I am not a party girl. I like to sit at home, watch a good movie, eat some Doritos..." A sigh. "Right, yeah. I'm just checking." I nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's okay." Sillence, then... "Have you talked with Steve lately?" I bit my buttom lip. "Yeah...this weekend. Why'd you ask?" Another sight. "I can't reach him. It's like he's always with someone else on the phone when I call..."

Typical dad. Ignoring us, just so he doesn't have to get involved in our drama. Not that there is mutch of it lately, allthough the whole Derek-setuation could of course count as drama, but no way in hell I am going to get my dad into _that_ , heck, even my aunt has to stay out of this. I mean, I wasn't pregnant. I didn't loose my verginity... so, when you think about it, there is really no reason for them to get involved...

"So...back to you, Chloe. Seen any cute boys lately?" I could hear that aunt Lauren was smiling on the other side. "Ehm...nah, not really," I said. You couldn't call Derek 'cute'. He was not cute. He was brute, gruesomme and dark. With the most amazing green eyes that looked like they were staring right into your soul... Or whatever.

"Oh, really. That's to bad. Allthough, not suprising. Guess you still want that thing with Simon to happen..." What? "No, aunt Lauren, I told you like a million times, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" A laugh on the other side. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But I just think you would make sutch a cute couple..." "If you don't stop now, I am gonna hang up on you," I said.

"Fine. I stop. But still, you gotta admit he's really cute..." "I am hanging up now..." "Okay, fine. I stop." Some voices in the background. "Okay, hon, I gotta go. I call you at some point later this week, okay?" "Yeah, okay. Have fun," I said. "I sure will try. Bye!" Then she hung up and I was alone again.

After a while of doing nothing, again, I got a text from Simon: _Hey, remember, movie night tommorow! Any requests?_ Oh yeah, it's wednesday tommorow. Movie night. I thought about it for a minute. _X-Men: First Class! That movie is bomb!_ I wrote to him. Yeah, yeah, I get that some think the original is "the best", but come on, technicly, First Class is set in the 60's/70's, so what if I'd rather watch a prequal?

The next evening I took some bottles of taquila with me in a plastic bag and rushed out of the door and down the stairs. Outside Liz sat in her car and blowed the horn twice. "Come on, come on! We're going to be late!" she said smiling at me runnning. I sat inside and slammed the door. She pressed the speeder and we began to drive.

"Whatcha' smiling for?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing. Just you. Trying to run with a bag and looking all flushed and..." I smacked her shoulder. "Hey, don't hit the driver!" she exclaimed.

"What's with the hair?" she asked. "Oh," I said and looked at the, now jet-black hair. I have completly forgot that I colored it. "Not much. Just felt like cloring and cuting it," I said. She shrug. "Cool. It suits you. You look older. And it matches your eyes," she said. I gave her a shy smile. "Thanks. I'm glad you think that." Liz smiled. "Sure."

"What's in the bag, by the way?" she asked. "Well...let's just say it rhymes with riquila," I said and gave her a smirk. "Chloe..." she sighted and shook her head. "Hey, it aint no party without some riquila, amma' right?" Liz just rolled her eyes at me. I turned up the volume on her radio. _Wasted_ with Tiesto was playing and I sang along.

" _I like us better when we're wasted! It makes it easier to faaaaaaake it! The only time we really talk, is when our clothes are coming off!_ " I smiled at Liz. "Come on, sing with me!" I yelled throught the music. She gave me a grin and sang with me all the way to Simon's house.

Liz parked the car in front of the house and we walked in. "Are you ready for the best movie night EVER!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Hi, Chloe!" Simon yelled from the kitchen, where the delicious smell of popcorn came from. He came out of the kitchen and hugged me. Behind him followed Tori.

"Where's Derek?" I asked. "Oh, missed me already, Saunders?" I heard from the top of the stairs. And there he was, shirtless, allthough with a white shirt in his hand, and looking at me with that arrogant smile, like always. It almost felt like the good ol' days.

"Oh, you wish," I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed shortly and rushed down the stairs. And I, the dumb bimbo I am, could not get my eyes away from his naked, and very muscular, chest. _Bad girl, Chloe, bad girl._ You are not supposed to stare at your enemies like that. But I did it anyways. Damnit.

He got down the stairs and pulled his shirt over his head. "That's to bad tho, couse I really missed you...and your taquila," he said and grabbed the bag out of my hand. "Ah, what have we got here..." He looked down in the bag and the up at me. "So predictible." I grabed the bag from him. "If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to drink it," I said. "Oh, but I do like it. It's just, that last time I got drunk on taquila in this house some things happened and I ended up half-naked in a bed with this girl..." I gave him a glare. _Oh my god, what the hell is he doing?_

"Chloe, what's up with your hair by the way?" Simon asked. "Ehm...I cut it. And colored it black," I said. "But why?" I shrugged. "Just because. I was tired of walking around with it so long. And I thought black suited me. So I colored it," I said. "Oh, okay," he said. "I liked it better before. This makes you look like an emo," Derek said. I gave him a death-stare and we began argueing again.

It felt so...normal. Like non of the past couple days had happened. But wasn't that the deal? Forget about it and move on. But still... I kinda liked how it was. Having normal, well almost normal, conversations, not insulting eatch other all the time...

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

It almost felt like nothing had happened. Almost. Because I couldn't get the look she gave me on my way out, out of my head. It almost looked like...No way. I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the screen.

We were watching _X-Men: First Class_ as the bottles and popcorn was going around. Me and Chloe shared the coutch, Liz and Simon the floor and Tori sat on an armchair beside the coutch. It was nice and all, but I couldn't focus on the movie at all, partly because Chloe sat right there beside me, and partly because the only thing I could think about was _her._ Argh!

Why couldn't I be like a normal guy and just find myself a girlfriend at college? Allthough there was no girls on campus like Chloe... _You're doing it again._ I swear to god, this is going to be the end of me. I tried to act normal before, or, _our_ normal, insult her a little, tease her and all that. But it felt like I was forcing it out.

Because, to be honest, I really liked her other side. The one that opened up to me, that told me all those things. It felt like...like we really _were_ friends. Or maybe... _Okay, just stop. Stop right there._ Yeah, no...Just friends. _Just. Friends._ Or, enemies. Whatever.

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

The taquila really got the best of me. And here I was, promesing myself not to get drunk ever again. I'm _such_ a liar. Allthough, we were _all_ partly tipsy by now. Liz was even half asleep, I think. Before I knew of it, the movie ended. "Okay, peeps...hick," Simon said. He have got the hiccups.

"We have to got to..hick...bed now. Or, I am going to...hick...okay, good night," he sighted and tried to get up, but fell over Liz, who woke up with a: "What? What's happening?" Tori began to laugh hystericly and couldn't stop again.

My eyes cought Derek's glare and he rolled his green eyes. I gave him a half smirk. "I think Simon is right," he said. He didn't sound drunk at all. Allthough, I don't think he has even touched the bottles. Maybe he's right. Taquilla and us don't go well together.

"Right...hick...listen to me. Simon says...hick," Simon mubled from the floor. Tori laughed ever more. "Okay," Derek said and looked at me. "I help him up to his room, you get those two, deal?" I nodded and couldn't hold back a little giggle. He shot me a glare, but got up and helped Simon up from the floor and out of the room.

"Okay, you two. Time to go to bed," I said and tried to sound serious. Tori giggled. Liz mumbled something in her sleep. "Tori, come on. Help me get Liz up in your room," I said. Tori giggled as she got up from the armchair and helped me get Liz. I giggled too.

We got Liz´arms around our necks and went upstairs. Tori continued giggling and stumbled on the steps all the way up. When we finally got in her room, she put the last bottle down on her table and went straight for the bed. "So..tired..." she mumbled and giggled. As if it was a wake-up call for Liz, she opened her eyes and carefully walked over to the bed. "Me...too..." she mumbled, and just like that, they were both out like lights.

I shook my head and took the bottle out with me as I went to my room. The guestroom. The room where me and Derek slept last friday. For some reason I just couldn't take it seriously and giggled a little.

As I opened the door and walked over to the bed I couldn't help but exclaim a "Wow, dèjá vu much?" as I saw Derek, taking a smoke by the opened window. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and dropped his cigarette out of the window.

He turned around and gave me a glare, supposedly an annoyed one, but his half smirk blew it for him. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak on people?" I winked at him, half-tired, dreaming of sleep. "I've learned from the best," I said and took a sip of the bottle. The liquid burned in my throat, but I swallowed it as it was water.

"And this is technicly my room, so unless you want to repeat the episode last friday, which I suppose you don't, you should go into your own room," I said and took another sip. He looked concerned at me. "Maybe you should stop drinking this much," he said. I shrug. "Well maybe you should stop smoking this much," I said. He shrug. "Good point."

We stood in sillence for a while. I swayed from side to side, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold the balance for much longer. "Give me the bottle," he said. "What?" I looked confuced at him.

"The bottle, Chloe," he said. He began to sound like my dad. No, scratch that, like a grown up. My dad didn't even know about my little alcoholical-problem.

"No! Go get your own, this one is mine!" I said. He took a step towards me and I tired to walk back, but my legs failed me and I was about to fall when...his hand grabbed my waist and he catched mid-falling. I looked into his eyes. They were so intence and intimidating, even worse that any alcohol.

Before I knew of it I leaned in to kiss him. "Chloe..." he said. "Derek..." I breathed out. He let go of me and I missed my balance, falling on the bed. "Uff," I exclaimed. "You're drunk, Chloe," was all he said. I looked at him. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyelids. I wanted him. I missed him. I...was drunk. And tired. And completely out of my mind. I did it again.

"Derek...don't go. Please..." I mumbled. "I...I can explain..." He looked at me and his eyes were more intence than ever. "You have to stop kissing me when you get drunk, Chloe. It's starting to get old." He was right. He was completely right. I fucked everything up. What was I thinking?

"Good night, Chloe," he said. And then he was gone. "Derek..." I whispered. And then I fell asleep.

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

 _What the hell had just happened in there?_ She tried to _kiss me. Again!_ And I almost fell for it... Why does she keep doing this to me? Doesn't she know what it does to me? Makes me feel like...like she actually has feelings for me, but it's just her drunk, horny alter-ego or something.

I was so angry. Mostly at myself, but partly at her too. Of what she did to me. When she looked at me like that, I couldn't control myself. I almost kissed her. But, that would be wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. Expecially if she couldn't remember it afterwerds. It wasn't real. Just her drunk alter-ego. Or whatever.

But I know it now...I think. I know how I feel about her. At least that's a good thing, right? Except she only "wanted me" when she was drunk, and I'm pretty sure her being drunk all the time wasn't, what you call, a healthy relationship. Okay, okay...fuck all of this. I am tired and I want to sleep, so that is what I am going to do. Yes. Sleep. Maybe it'll all look better in the morning. Maybe...

* * *

 **Sooo, whatcha think? Is it good, is it bad? Honestly, this is a total Chlerek fic, nothing to complicated or Drama or anything, I have other stories for that (Runaway ;) Make sure to check it out :D) So, yeah, this one is a little dry, if you're not into YA, which is the vibe I want here. Only few chapters left btw ;) So make sure to review and follow and favorite, or else I might think that you guys don't love me...hehehe...of course you do (I hope so :D) Anyways, that's it for now, I'll try to update more as the summer is coming near, and I hope that you guys also read it :)**

 **Violet out :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter to the fan favorite! I know, I know, you love me. I love you too : * Now, this story on the other hand...well, I hope you love it just as much. I really hope so.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hangover: Part II

 **Chloe's P.O.V**

I woke up next morning and felt a feeling of dèjá vu flow through me as I looked up at the cealing. Only, this wasn't like last friday. This time I was alone and I still had my clothes on. Something happened last night...But what? My head hurt like hell, so even trying to remember was extrimely painful.

I walked down in the kitchen and saw, to my surise, Derek sitting at the table and eating. "Goodmorning," I mumbled, my head still felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer, repediatly. He looked up and our eyes met. For some reason, my heart began to beat faster. I ignored it and sat across him by the table. "Morning," he said.

I looked at the table. He had taken out all the breakfest and everything. "That was nice of you," I said as I poored up some cereal in a bowl. "Huh?" He looked confused at me. "Making the table, I mean," I said and proceeded to the milk. He nodded but looked a little embaressed. "I thought it was easier. And since I got up first..." He didn't finish the sentence.

I nodded. "You're always taking care of everyone..." I said. He looked up at me and I could feel my throat get dry. "I...last night...I don't know what happened...Did I...do something?"

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

 _Did she do something? Oh, no, only TRIED TO KISS ME!_ Should I tell her? It depends... "It depends..." I said and bit my cheek. "Do you _remember_ you did something?" I looked at her. She looked away. _She did. She totally did. And now she is emberessed. Okay, okay...Fuck!_

"Couse', to be honest...I don't remember anything. Like at all. I was dead tired and I went out as soon as I hit the bed, so don't ask me." Her eyes met mine. I tried not to look away. "Yeah, ehm, okay...I just...I thought...We...Never mind," she said and took a sip of her coffee. I shrugged. "If you say so," I said and took a bite of my toast.

"I..." she began, but she got cut off by Simon, who walked in the kitchen looking like death. "Am I the only one who feels like shit?" he asked. Chloe turned to him and giggled sarcasticly. "Nope," she said. "I am never drinking again, I swear. You hear me? Never," he exclaimed as he made his way to the table. I grunted. "Sure, if you say so." I looked at Chloe and she gave me an aknowledging glare. I rolled my eyes and she giggled slightly in her mug.

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

After breakfest Derek went to work. The others came down a little after and ate some breakfest as well. Me and Liz then drove off. She dropped me off at my appartment building and we said our goodbyes before she drove to her own house. I went up to my appartment and layed on the coutch as soon as I got inside. I had to work it all through. Something _did_ happen last night. And what ever it was, Derek wouldn't tell me about it. And what ever it was, it have made the whole setuation even more...intence. _But what was it? What did I do?_ _ **What?**_

I couldn't for the sake of me remember. I swear, on my own life and memory, I will never get that drunk again. I hated it. I hated _this_. Getting so drunk that you don't think about what you're doing and then not be able to remember it. It was horrible. And it must have been something embaressing. Like, _really_ embaressing. So embaressing that Derek wouldn't tell me about it. As if I didn't know he lied. He might be the worst liar ever. Or, when I'm the one asking something, at least.

And then there was the feeling I got when I looked at him. That stomach-turning, heart-beating, throat-drying feeling I got when I looked into his eyes. What the hell was up with that? It didn't feel like anger, or hate...it was...weird. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I shook my head. No...no way in hell I was falling in love with _Derek._ No fucking way...I sighted. "Damnit..."

I was so lost in my thoughts that I completly forgot where I was and that I had a phone that could ring. So, when it did just that, I jumped a foot up in the air and exclaimed a shriek. "Jesus..." I said to myself as I had a hand on my heart, as if to try to make it slow down.

I looked at the number that was calling. Not one I knew, that's for sure. I picked it up with a "Hello?" On the other side a familiar voice said: "Hey, Chloe? Are you home?" I couldn't believe my ears...No way it was him... "Derek? Why...Yes, I'm home. But how'd you get..." He cut me off. "Come outside. I explain everything." Then he hung up. What was that all about?

I shook my head as I put on my sandals and rushed down the stairs and outside of my appartment building. And there he was, leaning against a cherry-red Mercedes. _My_ cherry-red Mercedes. And at that moment, I was so happy that I just couldn't control myself. I ran as fast as I could towards him and my hands flew around his neck and he had to bow to not brake it.

His hand was on my waist and I exclaimed:"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He laughed slightly. "Okay, okay...I get it...You love your car." And then I realised what I was doing. And that we were supposed to hate eatch other and not hug like that.

I quickly let go and took a couple of steps away from him. I could feel my cheeks burn. He looked slightly confuced at me. "What?" he asked. "Sorry, I just...Sorry I did that..."I said and looked down at my shoes. "That you hugged me?" I nodded. "That too. And the other thing..." I looked up at him, but he just looked more confuced than ever.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I shook my head. "All of this...it should have never happened. We should have never kissed that night, and we should have never been together like that...I have ruined everything. We are supposed to be enemies...we are supposed to hate eatchother..." He breathed out.

"How many times do I have to say this, Chloe. I don't hate you. I never have and I never will..." I shook my head. "But I do! I hate you! Or, I thought so. But then you were all friendly and taking care of me, as if we were actually friends and... And now I can't get myself to hate you and agruing with you doesn't feel right and I just..."

"Chloe, relax." He took a step forward and grabbed my wrist. "Can't we just forget about it? I mean, all of it? Start from the beginning?" I looked confuced at him. "What do you mean?" He gave me a half smirk. "I mean, start over. As if none of the past two years had happened. As if we were strangers, you know?" I giggled sarcasticly. "That is about the dumbest idea I have ever heard..." His smirk grew bigger. "Well, do you have a better one?" I looked down. "No," I said.

"That's it then. We start over. Hi, my name is Derek. I'm Simon's brother, or, foster-brother to be more exact." I gave him a weird look. He held out his hand and looked amuced at me. I rolled my eyes and took his hand and shaked it. "I'm Chloe, Simon's best friend. You might have seen me coming over to your house a couple of times...or, all the time..." He giggled. I let go of his hand and threw my arms up. "See, you're not even taking this seriously yourself, how do you expect me to..." He cut me off.

"Sorry, sorry, I just...I can't believe we're actually doing this. I mean, it's super weird..." I snorted. "Tell me about it." Or eyes met and we cracked in laughther. "Okay, maybe not the best idea ever..." I breathed out between the laughes. "Better than anything you would've thought of..." he maneged to get out. "Oh, shut up," I said, still giggling.

He giggled a little before he returned to his normal, reserved front. "But still, if we are not doing this, then how..." I waved it away. "Ah, whatever man. At this point I think...I don't even care anymore. Like, seeing you, the real you, and how you treat me when you're not a total ass and all...I don't even want to be enemies anymore. So, truce? Let's burry the hatchet once and for all?"

He looked at me. "Truce. Just, promice me you won't get drunk and try to kiss me again, okay?" I gave him a smirk. "Okay, promise. I will stay clean from now on," I said. He looked at me with a half smirk. "Good." We just stood there for a moment, looking at eatchother...I could feel my heart race in my chest. It's not that I din't want to be friends with him, I did, I actually did, maybe even more than that...Oh god, no... _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 **Derek's P.O.V.**

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ I couldn't be friends with her! Not when I...if I even did still... _Still in denial..._ Shut up, brain! I couldn't hold back a sarcastic giggle. I was soooo screwed...

"So, I suppose you drove Sherry over here yourself?" Chloe's voice brought me back to reality. I blinked. I have been stareing at her all this time. "Wha...Yeah, yeah, I did," I maneged to get out. "So, you don't have a ride back to the workshop?" Still a little out of focus I slowly got out a: "No..." "Then, would you like me to drive you back?" I looked confuced at her. "Drive me back?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes, drive you back. In _my car_ ," she said as if she was trying to explain that 1+1=2 to a seven-yearold.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah..." I got out. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ I shook my head. "Yeah, sure...thanks," I said and gave her a half smile. She rolled her eyes at me, but gave me a little smile, as she walked pass me and over to the drivers seat. I sat in on the passenger seat. She started the car and the engine made a purr. "Oh, wow," she exclaimed and looked amazed at me. "It's like a brand new car," she said. I nodded proudly. "Yep, and purrs like a kitten," I said. She giggled. "Sure, whatever," she said and drove off.

As we drove at the end of the road she tried to find a channel on the radio. "No, no, god no! Oh my god..." she looked up at me with smirk and turned up the volume. _Why Can't We Be Friends?_ by Warwas playing. I giggled. "Well, that's fitting the setuation, don'tcha think?" she asked. I nodded. She began to sing along." _I'd seen ya walking down in Chinatown, I called ya but you could not look around. Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " She looked over at me and smiled. I shook my head and sang with her. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be frieeends..._ " I smiled. This was actually not so horrible as it could have been...

As we were getting close to a McDonald's, she asked: "Do you want some? My treat." I shrugged. "Sure, if you're paying," I said, teasing. She shook her head and drove in the drive-in. The lady in the speaker asked what we were having. "Yes, hello, I'll have a cheeeseburger and a little Cola. You?" She turned to me. "Hamburger and medium Cola," I said. She nodded.

We got our food and she parked in the parking-lot. She took out my burger and gave it to me. "So," she said and took a sip of her cola and a bite of her burger. "How'd you get my number anyways?" she asked. I took a sip of my cola. "The register. Your number was written down in your contact info," I said and took a bite of my burger. She nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sence, I guess. But I don't get why you would drive all the way to me, just to deliver my car. Could've called me instead..." I took another sip. "Yeah, but how would you get there?" She shug. "Take the bus? Or walked..." I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know where it is..." She shugged again. "I could've asked someone...or googled it. But back to you- why did you drive all the way to me? And what if I haven't been so nice and give you a ride back? What would you have done?"

"I would've walked. But I was kinda hoping you _were_ nice..." I said with a smirk. "I'm always nice," she said. "Sure, if you say so..." I said and she nudged me. "See, _that_ wasn't so nice," I said. She hit my shoulder. "Asshole." " _That_ wasn't nice either," I said and ate the last of my burger. She rolled her eyes. "Still, why did you do it? Why take the risk?" I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. _Because I wanted to see you, moron._ I couldn't say that. God forbid I'd ever say that to her. There is no way I am even going to consider telling her the truth.

"Well...let's just say I felt lucky," I just said and looked out of my window.

 **Chloe's P.O.V.**

"Still, why did you do it? Why take the risk?" _Why did you want to see me?_ Was he...no way. No. Even the thought made me laugh. _Derek? Having a crush on me? Yeah, and Hell is icecold._ But still...if he did...if we lived in a totally fucked-up world where even the idea is possible...did I like him like that? No...no way. _Hahaha, this is rediculous. Him, having a crush on_ me _? Oh, please. I am nothing but a little-sister to him...A little sister that he has kissed and slept with that is. Okay, ew...stop yourself._ I shook my head and blinked.

He looked at me and his eyes made my heart skip a beat. _Okay, what the fresh hell..._ "Well...let's just say I felt lucky," he said and looked away. "Yeah, okay, if you say so," I said. I took the last sip of my Cola and threw the trash in the paper-back. "Are you done?" I asked him. He nodded and put his trash in the bag as well. "Well, let's get you to work then," I said and started the car.

We drove in sillence for a while, when he said: "Hey, by the way, have you talked with Simon today?" I shook my head. "Nope," I said. "Well, were going to the lake-house tommorow, so, if you wanna come..." I snorted.

"If you have forgotten, I have practicly no life, and hanging out with you guys is my only pleasure, _and_ Simon is my best friend, _and_ I have been with you to the lake-house every summer, so _obviously_ I am going to come with you this summer as well. I mean, I am practicly a part of the family, aren't I?" He giggled. "Yeah, sure. Sorry for even _thinking_ that you had something better to do. Or that you had any other friends than us." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"And I do have Liz, you know? Although she is not coming because she's going to California. Lucky bastard," I said. "Well, yeah, but still, you'll always be our little Chloe," he said. I showed him my thongue. "And you'll always be the big dork Derek, giant and so smart that you don't even _need_ your head," I said. "You're just jalous," he said. "Well _of course_ I am. I mean, who wouldn't _love_ not being able to go through the door without hitting their head? And passing every test with _such_ ease, and still manege not be socially available, _a real dream come true_ ," I said.

"Haha, I'm tall and not that social. Halirious. But at least I'm not small and short-tempered," he said. "Uh, you got me there, Souza. You got me good," I said and turned at a sharp turn that threw him the the window. "Sorry, my bad," I said and smiled guilty at him. "Yeah, _right_ ," he said and gave me a glare.

I got to the workshop, with Derek's guidence, and stopped the car. "Well, thanks for the ride," he said. I shrug. "You're welcome. That's the least I can do after you fixed my car." He bit his sheek and a smile grew on his face. "Yeah, sure. So, pick you up at noon tommorow?" he asked. I looked confuced at him. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "Lake-house? We're supposed to drive there tommorow?" I shook my head. "Oh, yes, of course. Yeah, sure. Noon sounds perfect. I'll be ready," I said. He nodded and got out of the car. "See ya," he said and closed the door. "See ya," I mumbled to myself and drove home.

As I was driving through town, I tried to find some decend music on the radio, all while going through all this in my head. _Did he like me? Do I like him? I don't...right? We're friends? Right? Friends who have slept with eatchother that is...oh my god..._ The signal landed on a radio channel and the host said with a jolly voice: _"Allright, all you peeps out there, it's time for our special-summer-theme-music-marathon. And todays theme is...Love songs! So keep listening, here on Radio 100!"_

The intro to Foreigner's _I Wanna Know What Love Is_ began to play. "For fucks sake..." I mumbled under my breath. Of all the fucking stations on the fucking radio, and all the fucking songs they could play, it _had_ to be this one. Of course. Of-fucking-course...

" _I wanna know what love is...I want you to show me..."_ I sighted. "Fucking hell..." Best. Timing. Ever. Really.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'll try to update more often, now that summer vecation is near, but I still have a couple of exams left, so bear over with me, ok? I can't spell :P**


End file.
